La loba
by Luky01
Summary: A veces el mejor hombro para llorar es el más inesperado. (One-shot)


**Ya sabéis lo que va aquí, ¿verdad?**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Esta historia es angustiosa. Si eres muy sensible no te recomiendo leerla.<strong>

_Estúpida naturaleza. ¿Por qué todo era tan cruel? _

Extrañamente, el tiempo era exactamente igual que su estado de ánimo. Tormenta. Empapando su pelo purpúreo, haciendo que este se cayera por diferentes zonas de su cabeza.

No existe algo tan discreto como una lágrima en la lluvia. Pero tus ojos siempre te traicionan.

Riven no podía mas. Una vez escuchó unas palabras que decían "El llanto es la válvula de escape del corazón cuando hay demasiada presión en el". Y por primera vez en su vida, dejó que los sentimientos se apoderaran de su ser. Gotas fluían por su rostro, difícil diferenciar si eran dulces o saladas. Ya no podía más. Su sollozo y el repiqueteo ere el único sonido a su alrededor.

En su cabeza sonaba "let her go" de Passenger.

Only know you've been high  
>When you're feeling low<br>Only hate the road when you're missing home  
>Only know you love her when you let her go...<p>

Lo más triste era que lo que decía la canción era verdad.

-Solo sabes lo que tienes cuando lo pierdes...- Suspiró para luego tensar su mandíbula y caer al suelo, rogando al cielo por un poco de piedad... y traerla de vuelta.

Musa había fallecido. Ya no estaba. Estaba muerta.

Sabía que nada de lo que hicieron volvería. Escaparse de las escuelas por las noches, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones... su amor._  
><em>

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo a despedirse. El destino era cruel. Le hizo ilusionarse para luego quitarle el corazón de un zarpazo.

Lo recordaba bien, pues fue hace unas horas. Pero prefería no haberlo presenciado.

Las Winx y los especialistas habían quedado para organizar un picnic, como todos los domingos. Y como ocurría una vez al mes, Musa y Riven peleaban. Otra estupidez, como siempre.

Ni siquiera se acodaba por qué discutieron esta vez.

Y cada uno se fue por su parte. Ella se fue a caminar para pensar, y él se fue con el grupo.

Pasó una hora, dos, tres y llegó la hora de irse. No volvía. Se hermano decidió que había que buscarla. Quince minutos después de que el grupo empezara con la tarea, se oyó un grito de dolor. La voz era obvia.

Musa yacía en la hierba, sin vida, mientras un lobo se comía la carne de la herida que le había hecho . Nada más ver a sus amigos huyo. Intentaron salvarla, pero era tarde. Demasiado. Ella no podría volver ya.

Riven sabía que la culpa sería su eterna condena.

De repente, algo se movió en su campo de visión, y nada más ver lo que era, una malévola sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Cogió una gruesa rama caída de un árbol y se levantó.

En medio de la carretera por la que había estado caminando, un cachorro de "Canis Lupus" le observaba. Al ver que el humano se acercaba hacia él empezó a dar saltitos, ilusionado. Pero no eran caricias lo que le quería dar.

Levantó el trozo de madera, dispuesto a vengar la muerte de su novia. Justo cuando el impacto se iba a acercar al animal un ruido lo detuvo.

Desde los matorrales, una loba y sus crías observaba lo que dentro de poco sería el paso a la otra vida.

Tímidamente, la hembra se acercó, con la cola entre las piernas y apartó a su cachorro, haciéndole entender a Riven que ella sería a la que debía golpear.

Eso hizo reflexionar al héroe. Otra frase que una vez oyó fue "si quieres ser feliz por un instante, véngate. Si quieres ser feliz por siempre, perdona". Pero Musa no era algo por lo que perdonar fácilmente. No sabía que hacer.

Todo volvió a su cabeza. Su muerte, sus peleas... Daría lo que fuese por pegarle y desahogar toda su ira y rabia contenida. En ese momento la imagen de su madre abandonándolo apareció en su mente. Siempre había odiado a las mujeres por culpa de la persona que la trajo al mundo. Le dolió mucho cuando le dejó ahí, en medio de la calle, cual perro abandonado.

...Menudo dilema...

Lenta y dudosamente, se agachó. Por un instante, juró ver los ojos de Musa en los de la loba. Sin venir a cuento, ella se lanzó sobre él, en lo que parecía ser un abrazo. Soltó el palo y frotó su lomo. Giró la cabeza y pudo observar como el padre de los cachorros los alejaba del lugar. Cuando se separaron, se dedicaron una última mirada, para después seguir su camino.

Él se quedó observando por donde se había ido.

* * *

><p>3 meses después...<p>

El funeral de Musa fue hace mucho. Riven había empezado a afrontar lo que pasó.

No se veía mucho con mujeres, pero el alcohol no era su consuelo ahora. Se empezaba a reunir con las Winx y los especialistas. Pero seguía con antidepresivos. Era normal, fue la única mujer a la que amó.

A las una y media de la mañana, seguía sin poder dormir. Se levantó de la cama del apartamento que hace poco compró, por si algún día su amada y él hubiesen llegado a casarse. Caminó hasta el jardín.

Al intentar abrir la puerta opaca, algo se lo impidió. Volvió a intentarlo y esta vez funcionó. Entendió el por qué al ver a su amiga animal ahí. No tuvo mas remedio que sonreír, repitió el gesto que hace tiempo hicieron y sus cuerpos volvieron a tocarse.

Enorme fue la sorpresa de Riven al ver que aunque la loba no retrocedía al sentir su espalda mojarse. De hecho parecía estar aferrándose más. A veces el mejor hombro sobre el que llorar es el mas inesperado.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia está basada en varias cosas:<strong>

**La canción "human" de Christina Perri.**

**La película "Bailando con lobos"**

**También es un fic en contra de la violencia animal. La verdad no sé como se me ocurrió. **

**Siento que sea tan corto.**

**Y... ¿qué mas decir?**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
